Adison One shots
by daughterofmadness
Summary: These are random adam lambert and allison iraheta one shots.
1. October and April

**These are extremely short and they suck but it's okay ;)) here is the first one... Sorry 'bout the mistakes i suck at grammar.**

**October and April  
**

_He was like frozen sky in october night. Darkest cloud in the storm raining from his heart. __Coldest moon, deepest blue _

_tearing down the spring. October and April  
_

Every single day she found herself listening the song over and over again repeting the words in her mind. The song

remind her of him, of them. The words were so perfect to describe him. She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks

letting all emotion finally out.

_Like hate and love, worlds apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. Like light and dark, worlds apart. __This _

_fatal love was like poison right from the start.  
_

Their love was impossible and she knew it. They were to messed up for each others. Only thing what they got from

it was two shattered and completely broken hearts. And it was too late to fix them, to put the pieces back together.

Maybe they just weren't ment fo each other. She let a shaky sigh and hugged her legs tighly to keep her from screaming

his name.

_We were like loaded guns sacrificed our lives. We were like love undone craving to entwine. Fatal touch, final thrill. Love was _

_bound to kill. October and April._

10 years. 10 painful years had passed by and she stll missed him so bad. She missed his beautiful face, his familiar smell,

his voice, his perfect voice... It was only echo in her head. She could see his face every time she closed her eyes. It killed

her more and more every time. She needed him. But it was wrong. They weren't meant to be. He was better off.

Better off without her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect**

I was standing inforont of our new house, our home. It was early in the morning and I was watching the sunrice with only my silk robe on. I felt the cool wind breeze and pulled the robe tighter to keep myself warm.

Then I felt strong arms hugging me from behind and a small smile rice on my lips. "you're beautiful" he said to me kissing the side of my head.

"You're silly I just woke up." I replied as he turned me in his grasp so I could face him.

"you're always the most beautiful person to me." He said laying his hand on my cheek. I let out a smal sigh and closed my eyes feeling his warm touch.

He kept brushing my cheek and I opened my eyes realising that his face was only few inches from mine. I rised my hand to touch his perfect hair keeping it there not wanting to let go.

Before I could do anything I felt his lips crashing against mine his hands on my back pulling me closer. Smile rice on my lips as I kessed him back with all my emotions.

This was perfect moment.

* * *

_sorry that it's so short... ;_


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes**

It was her safe place. It was her place. But not anymore. She didn't want the change, she was afraid of the change. What was going to happen?

She hated when everything stayed the same, but now it was time for change and she was scared for what will happen.

She was exited, so happy, so happy finally.

She felt warm touch on her cool hand. Warm lips pressed on her neck making her shiver. She took his hand and kissed it.

He pulled her close hugging her from behind. All her worries disapeard.

She felt safe, she belong there. With him. It wasn't her place, it was their place. Her eyes locked with his and she knew they belonged together.

This was ment to be.

* * *

musical inspiration: Stars – Changes


	4. Chapter 4

**Life still goes on**

The look in his eyes reveald everythig. Aside the big smile and happy attitude to everybody, se knew. She knew more than he expected. More than he imagined.

She saw the pain in his eyes even when he had said time's a great healer and that hi's fine, more tha fine, great even. "It's not your fault.." she whisperd not sure that was it for him or for her.

Their eye's locked and he saw something flicker in her's. Was it sorrow or pity. Perhaps a guilt. He could't regonize it.

He walked pass her grabing her arm and dragging her with him outside.

"I see you're still hurting. So let me in..." her eye's pleaded "...and it's not your fault..." she whispered. Taking her eye's away. Hiding in them something, something he still couldn't regonize.

He ignored her statement needing for an answer to the look that she was hiding. "What's wrong?" he was concearned. "What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong." She answerd suprised from his queston.

But he was't letting this go. He could handle his own pain, but not her's. He couldn't handle if she were hurting.

"I can see it in your eyes. You have tried to forget it so bad, to let go of it all this time..." Her eyes gazed away and she was biting her lip trying to keep her compose together.

"Forget what?" she gueston him still not looking at his eyes.

"You tell me..." he softly touched her cheeck letting his touch linger there few seconds. Small whimper escaped her lips. He pulled her tight close to him "It's okay sweety.."

she looked at him, letting her tears fall freely. "It wasn't supposed go this way. I should be comforting you.." she sobbed in his shoulder clinging to him even thighter.

"It's not your fault." He wishpered kissing her head multiple times. "Life goes on we'll get trough this as we always do. After all, we're ment for each other"

* * *

**musical inspiration****: eva & the heartmaker – life still goes on**


End file.
